I Believe
by Akane Katsumata
Summary: "Aku percaya- bukan, kami percaya untuk saat ini memang kami tidak bisa bersatu tapi suatu saat nanti pasti kami bisa bersatu...
1. Chapter 1

Yak! Silahkan dibaca para readers sekalian fanfic saya ini.  
>Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi dimaklumi jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita. Dan juga mohon bimbingannya ^^ (membungkuk).<p>

Langsung saja..

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 06:00 am<p>

Mamori POV

_Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen janai~~  
>Itsunomanika sonna fuu ni omoeteta~~<br>Dokomademo tsuzuku bokura no tabiji~~  
>Futo kizukeba saitetandana bokura no aida ichirin no hana~~<em>

"_Lagunya enak..." batin Mamori masih setengah tidur.  
>"Tunggu itukan suara ringtone ponselku," Mamori sudah mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.<em>

"Moshi moshi?" Mamori langsung menjawab orang yang menghubungi ke ponselnya.

"Oh! Ada apa?" Mamori bertanya dengan polosnya.  
>Sesaat dia agak terkejut dengan teriakan diseberang telepon.<p>

"hehehe… Maaf maaf.. Tentu saja jadi. Aku kerumahmu jam 8 nanti kan?" Mamori memastikan.  
>Sesekali ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.<p>

"Ok!" Mamori menutup teleponnya.

"_Hmm… jujur saja aku lupa kalau hari ini aku akan berkunjung kerumah Suzuna chan," batin Mamori yang sudah mulai membereskan kamar tidurnya._

Mamori POV end…

….

Anezaki Mamori. Anak yang cukup popular disekolahnya karena kebaikan hati dan juga parasnya yang cantik. Bersekolah di SMU Deimon.

"Mamo chan! Apa kau sudah bangun?" Teriak ibu Mamori dari lantai 1 kediaman keluarga Anezaki.

"Ya!" jawab Mamori yang mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan ya," Ibu Mamori mengakhiri teriakan paginya(?)

30 menit kemudian…

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Suara langkah kaki Mamori turun dari kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2.  
>Ia langsung menuju dapur dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.<p>

"Pagi Ayah.. Pagi Ibu.." Mamori mulai duduk tak jauh dari Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Pagi Mamo. Rapi sekali, mau kemana?" tanya Ayah Mamori.

"Aku mau kerumah Suzuna chan. Taki kun, kakaknya Suzuna sakit demam jadi Suzuna yang menjaga. Dan Suzuna merasa sepi dan bosan juga kalau tidak ada teman ngobrol saat menunggui kakaknya yang kadang tertidur saat setelah meminum obat. Ditambah lagi orang tua mereka memang tidak ada dirumah karena kerja diluar kota," jelas Mamori sangat detail.

"Oh.. ya sudah makan sarapanmu," Ayah Mamori meletakkan korannya dimeja.

"Itadakimasu!" Mamori mulai menyantap sarapannya.

* * *

><p>"hmm… jalan pagi hari saat akhir pecan begini memang enak," batin Mamori sambil membalas senyum kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya.<p>

"Aku ke toko buah sebentar lalu kerumah Suzuna deh," Mamori meneruskan perjalanannya ke toko buah.

Mamori berjalan dengan riangnya karena memang cuacanya yang cerah. Sesekali ia mengamati sekitarnya. Sampai pandangannya berhenti disalah satu mobil besar dan orang-orang yang saling membantu menurunkan perabotan rumah kedalam sebuah rumah.

"Oh? Ada yang sudah menempati rumah itu ya," Mamori lalu meneruskan perjalanannya kembali.

Toko Buah Shinsen, 07:47 am.

Mamori tengah asik memilih-milih buah yang kelihatan segar dan lezat di toko itu.

"Wah… Buahnya terlihat segar-segar semua. Aku ambil ini dan ini," Mamori memilih buah yang nantinya akan dibawa kerumah Suzuna.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Yosh! Sudah siap semuanya. Saatnya kerumah Suzuna," Mamori menuju kerumah Suzuna.

* * *

><p>Suzuna House.<p>

"hah…" Suzuna hanya menghembuskan nafas menandakan dirinya bosan.

Untuk menghilangkan bosannya yang hanya menunggu kakaknya yang tertidur ia pergi keruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi.

"_Diberitakan rumah seorang pengusaha dirampok oleh sekawanan pencuri kemarin siang. Mereka berpura-pura menjadi tukang listrik(?). Awal aksi mereka adalah dengan mengetuk pintu korban…"_

**TOK TOK TOK **

suara pintu rumah Suzuna ada yang mengetuk.

"Ada suara ketukan pintu?" Suzuna bergumam lalu melanjutkan mendengarkan berita di televisi.

"… _secara otomatis korban membuka pintu tapi itu adalah celah besar bagi pencuri. Karena saat itulah pencuri langsung memukul korban sampai pingsan dan merampok barang berharga didalam rumah korban. Sampai sekarang pencuri tersebut belum berhasil ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian."_

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

Suzuna sudah mulai agak ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan itu malingnya lagi," Suzuna memeluk bantal kecil yang ada disofa ruang tamunya.

"_Sekian sekilas berita hari ini" Reporter ditelevisi selesai membawakan acara berita_

**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dengan suara agak lebih keras.

"Ka.. Kakak… Bagaimana ini? Kalo itu perampok yang diberitakan di televisi tadi," Suzuna makin gemetaran.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"HWAAA!" Suzuna refleks berteriak.

"Suzuna chan! Kau baik-baik saja? kenapa berteriak? Cepat bukakan pintunya," Mamori yang dari tadi mengetuk pintu langsung panik mendengar suara teriakan dari Suzuna.

"Eh?" Suzuna berhenti histeris dan sekarang memasang muka bingung.  
>"Tadi bukannya suara Mamo nee?" Suzuna berjalan kearah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu.<p>

"Suzuna chan! Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa ada yang luka atau sebagainya? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Mamori langsung menyerang Suzuna dengan menghujani pertanyaan yang tidak jelas. Suzuna hanya bisa sweet drop.

"_jadi yang kukira perampok tadi Mamo nee. Hehehe" _batin Suzuna sambil nyengir sendiri.

"Ayo Mamo nee kita masuk kedalam," Suzuna mempersilahkan Mamori masuk.

"Suzuna chan aku bawa sedikit buah-buahan untuk Taki kun. Ngomomg-ngomong bagaimana keadaannya?" Mamori bertanya.

"Sudah baikan. Ayo kalau mau lihat," Suzuna mengajak Mamori.

"Nah itu dia," Suzuna menunjuk kakaknya yang ternyata lagi ngelindur.

"ahaha~ ahaha~" Taki tidur sesekali mengangkat satu kaki seperti biasa.

Mamori dan Suzuna sweet drop melihat tingkah kaki.

"_Tidur pun masih juga ngangkat kaki satu. Mimpi apa dia…?" _batin Mamori.

"_Dasar kakak bodoh…" _Suzuna juga membatin.

"Ayo mamo nee kita ngobrol diruang tamu saja," Suzuna mengajak Mamori.

"em!" Mamori mengikuti langkah Suzuna menuju ruang tamu.

….

….

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 02:06 pm.<p>

"Suzuna chan aku pulang dulu ya," Mamori melambaikan tangan ke Suzuna yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"YA! Hati-hati Mamo nee," Suzuna balas melambaikan tangan.

Mamori mulai berjalan, tapi sepertinya ia masih enggan untuk pulang.

"hah… jarang-jarang di akhir pekan begini tidak ada latihan amefuto. Selagi masih ada waktu kenapa tidak habiskan waktu liburku yang berharga ini saja," Mamori bergumam.

"Tapi kemana ya enaknya…?" Mamori berpikir sejenak

"AHA! Ke mall saja. Siapa tahu ada discount kue sus. Yosh! Berangkat!" Mamori langsung melesat pergi.

Mall Onzutsi, 02:15 pm.

"Hmm… ramainya…" Mamori mulai berkeliling didalam mall itu.

Menjelajah, melihat, dan membeli beberapa barang-barang yang dijual dimall tersebut. Ya.. itulah yang dilakukan Mamori selama dimall tanpa menyadari waktu semakin berjalan..

1 jam kemudian…

"Sudah pukul segini. Aku harus pulang," Mamori melihat jam tangannya.

_Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen janai~~  
>Itsunomanika sonna fuu ni omoeteta~~<br>Dokomademo tsuzuku bokura no tabiji~~  
>Futo kizukeba saitetandana bokura no aida ichirin no hana~~<em>

Ringtone ponsel Mamori berbunyi dengan cepat Mamori mengangkat panggilan diponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi…" Mamori menjawab.

Sesaat seperkian detik…

"Apa?" Mamori agak panik.

Di Tempat Lain..

"Latihan dari sore begini pasti pulangnya malam lagi. Fuu, sungguh melelahkan," Pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah dan kacamata yang berjalan dengan gitar yang bertengger dipunggungnya menambah penampilannya yang bisa dibilang keren.

"Fuu, lingkungan disini lumayan juga," pemuda itu melihat-lihat sekitar yang ia lewati.

"Tapi orang-orang disini apa juga ramah- ram_"

**BRUAK!**

Tabrakan becak_ eh maksud saya pemuda itu ditabrak seseorang.  
>Pemuda itu pun melihat orang yg berada diatasnya.<p>

"Fuu, kau…" kata akaba agak malas.

**To Be Countinue…**

* * *

><p>Akane : "…..<br>*krik krik krik* (suara jangkrik),"

Fumiki : "woy! Udah abis tuh,"

Akane : "oh udah abis ya? Menurutmu cerita ini gimana Miki nee?"

Fumiki : "aku pribadi sih datar…"

Akane : "=,= sungguh jahat dirimu. Tapi kan itu baru pendapatmu belum pendapat readers. Hehehe  
>nah readers sekalian berikanlah review anda untuk semangat saya meneruskan cerita ini.<br>Dan juga mohon bimbingannya dan juga minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan dicerita tadi. Saya  
>anak baru senpai-senpai sekalian. Hehe..."<p>

Fumiki : "Intinya mohon di review dari readers sekalian…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuh, kau… kalau jalan perhatikan siapa depanmu sehingga tidak tertabrak seperti ini," Akaba berkata kepada seseorang yang berada diatasnya.

"Ma.. maaf," Mamori bangkit berdiri.  
>"Maaf sekali lagi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah," Mamori berbicara sambil berlari seperti tadi.<p>

"Fuh, kenapa gadis itu? Seperti terburu-buru sekali," Akaba meneruskan perjalanannya.

**MAMORI POV**

Ya ampun… Aku sampai menabrak orang karena terburu-buru seperti ini. Tapi aku juga khawatir terhadap ibu. Karena tadi dia bilang ada yang gawat dirumah.

**MAMORI POV END**

"Aku pulang. Ibu? Kau dimana?" Mamori langsung mencari keberadaan ibunya.

"Ah! Mamo chan! Disini, ibu ada didapur," sahut ibunya Mamori.

"Ibu! Ada apa? apa ada hal buruk terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sifat khawatir Mamori yang berlebih pun refleks keluar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. hanya saja ini masalahnya," ibu Mamori menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang sedang makan kue pemberian ibunya Mamori. Anak laki-laki yang sangat imut berambut merah dan membawa gitar mainan.

'Melihat dia kenapa sama seperti orang yang aku tabrak dijalan tadi?' kata Mamori didalam hati.

"Mamo chan? Kau kenapa? Apa kau mengenal anak ini?" tanya ibu Mamori.

"Tidak bu. Hanya saja dia mirip seseorang. Ibu menemukan dia dimana?" Mamori mulai mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Aku menemukannya menanggis di depan gerbang rumah kita saat aku kembali dari toko kue ya sudah ibu bawa saja. Saat ku tanya kenapa dia bisa ada disana ternyata dia tersesat saat mengejar seekor kucing," Ibu Mamori menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu… nah, ee.."

"Namanya Nagashima ," sambung ibu Mamori.

"Nah Nagashima kun, kau ingat tidak rumahmu dimana?" tanya Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan tersesat kan. Hah.. kakak ini bagaimana," jawab Nagashima sambil terus makan kue yang diberi ibunya Mamori.

Mamori dan ibunya sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Nagashima.

"Ahaha.. benar juga ya. Tapi kenapa bisa tidak ingat dengan arah rumahmu sendiri? Seharusnya pasti ingat kan dimana rumahmu?" Mamori berkata.

"Aku hari ini baru pindah rumah jadi belum ingat jalan-jalannya. Saat ibuku membereskan perabotan kerumah baru kami aku melihat kucing lalu aku dekati kucing itu tapi dia berlari lalu aku ikuti saja kucing itu. Ternyata aku jadi tersesat," Nagashima mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh.. Kau baru pindah rumah.. Tunggu!" Mamori mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Mamo chan?" tanya ibu Mamori.

"Tadi sewaktu aku mau berkunjung kerumah Suzuna chan ada yang menurunkan perabotan-perabotan rumah seperti orang pindah rumah. Salah satunya ada wanita paruh baya," Mamori berkata.

"Jangan-jangan…" ucap Mamori dan Ibu Mamori kompak.

"Nagashima kun ibumu yang berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua bukan?" Mamori mulai mengintrogasi Nagashima.

Nagashima agak sedikit terkejut "eh? iya benar," jawab Nagashima.

"Ingat tidak saat ibumu menurunkan perabotan dari sebuah mobil dia memakai baju apa?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Hmm… dia pakai kaos warna biru tua dan memakai celana jeans warna yang sama dengan kaosnya," jawab Nagashima dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Bingo! Itu dia. Aku tahu dimana rumah anak ini ibu!" Mamori menampakkan ekspresi senang seperti sudah memecahkan sebuah kode harta karun(?).

Nagashima hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah Mamori yang senang seperti itu.  
>"Jadi, apa kakak tahu dimana aku tinggal?" tanya Nagashima.<p>

"Em! Nah Nagashima ayo kuantar kau pulang," Mamori berkata.

"ayo! Irama yang indah.. akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga. Yey…" nagashima terlihat senang lalu memetik senar gitar mainannnya.

Ibu Mamori dan Mamori kembali sweetdrop melihat betapa senangnya Nagashima.

'Tadi dia bicara apa? Kenapa ada kata-kata 'irama'? Memangnya ada hubungannya sama nada musik?' batin Mamori.

* * *

><p><strong>DITEMPAT LAIN….<strong>

"Nagashima… Kau dimana nak…?" Saki berjalan mondar-mandir mencemaskan keberadaan anaknya sekarang.  
>"Tuhan… Lindungi anakku dimanapun dia berada sekarang. Semoga dia bersama dengan orang yang baik. Akaba juga lama sekali datang," Saki mulai duduk disofa.<p>

TOK TOK TOK

Saki sedikit terkejut dengan suara ketukan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa itu Akaba ya," Saki segera berjalan kearah pintu.

"Benar tidak rumahmu yang ini?" tanya Mamori meyakinkan.

"em! Aku yakin kok," Nagashima mengangguk.

Pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang warna coklat tua seperti yang Mamori lihat tadi pagi. Ya dialah Saki ibu dari Nagashima.

"Akaba_ eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Saki ke Mamori.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki. Kedatangan saya kesini untuk mengantar Nagashima," Mamori menjelaskan dengan sangat sopan.

"Nagashima?" Saki melihat kebawah dan melihat anaknya yang tersenyum.

"Ibu! Aku pulang!" Nagashima memeluk ibunya.

"Nagashima.. Kau kemana saja nak?" tanya Saki balas memeluk Nagashima. Saki agak lega sampai air matanya mengalir.

"Aku tersesat saat mengejar kucing bu, sampai didepan gerbang rumah kakak ini," Nagashima menjawab.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Nagashima kesini Anezaki San," Saki tersenyum lembut.

"Iya sama-sama bibi," Mamori membalas senyum.

"Tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, Anezaki San bisa tahu rumah Nagashima disini dari mana?" tanya Saki.

"Ah, kebetulan aku tadi pagi aku melewati jalan sini aku melihat sudah ada yang menempati rumah ini ditambah lagi kata Nagashima dia baru pindah rumah didekat rumahku sini," Mamori menjawab pertanyaan Saki.

"Oh.. begitu. Oh iya Anezaki San masuk dulu saja," Saki mempersilahkan Mamori masuk kerumahnya.

"Ah tidak perlu sudah malam aku harus pulang bibi," Mamori menolak halus.

"Jawaban irama apa itu? Ayo kakak harus masuk dulu," Nagashima menarik Mamori masuk kedalam dan berjalan keruang tamu.

"Eh?" Mamori hanya bisa mengikuti tarikan Nagashima sedangkan Saki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan ikut keruang tamu juga.

"Jadi Anezaki San rumahmu dekat sini ya. Kapan-kapan main saja kesini bermain dengan Nagashima," Saki tersenyum ke Mamori.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya bibi," Mamori ikut tersenyum.

"Kakak! KakaK! sering main kesini ya?" tanya Nagashima yang duduk disamping Mamori.

"Iya anak manis," Mamori mengelus rambut Nagashima.

"Jarang sekali nagashima akrab dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Oh iya, kakaknya Nagashima juga seumuran denganmu. Kapan-kapan bisa aku perkenalkan padamu agar kalian berteman akrab," Saki berkata.

Mamori hanya tersenyum ramah. "Ee.. Kalau boleh aku mau pamit pulang sekarang bibi," Mamori meminta izin.

"Oh.. Tentu saja boleh. Maaf merepotkanmu Anezaki San," Saki berkata.

"Tidak merepotkan kok bibi," Mamori mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu pula Saki.

BRAAK

Suara pintu rumah Saki yang terbuka sangat keras tanda dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Ibu! Apa nagashima sudah ditemukan?" Akaba berlari keruang tamu.

"Akaba kenapa baru sampai? Nagashima sudah pulang. Dia diantar seorang malaikat. Nah ini dia malaikatnya," Saki memperlihatkan Mamori yang tadi berada dibelakangnya.

"KAU!" ucap Akaba dan Mamori kompak.

"eh?" Saki kebingungan.

"KALIAN!" Nagashima ikut-ikutan.

"Fuh, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan anak nakal," Akaba melihat adiknya.

Sedangkan adiknya hanya tertawa kecil. "hehehe,"

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Saki.

"TIDAK!" jawab keduanya kompak lagi.

"wah.. kompak sekali ya mereka Nagashima?" kata Saki tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Hehehe.." Nagashima juga tertawa.

"Fuh dia ini hanya gadis aneh yang tadi sore menabrakku. Berlari sih berlari tapi lihat depan juga," Akaba berkata dengan gaya stay coolnya.

"Ap.. apa? aku kan tidak sengaja. Lagi pula aku sudah bilang maaf kan," Mamori membela dirinya.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar. Nah, Akaba kebetulan Anezaki ini mau pulang tolong kau antarkan dia ya? Sudah malam tidak baik kalau gadis berjalan sendirian," Saki menyuruh Akaba.

"Apa? tapi_"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi. Sudah sana antarkan. Nah, Anezaki San sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Nagashima pulang dan hati-hati dijalan ya," Saki mengantarkan Mamori keambang pintu.

"Iya bibi. Aku pulang dulu ya bibi. Nagashima kakak pulang dulu ya," Mamori dan Akaba mulai berjalan.

…

…

Hanya ada kesunyian diantara Akaba dan Mamori selama perjalanan kerumah Mamori.

"Ano.. Apa kau masih marah soal tadi sore aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu?" Mamori mulai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Fuh, sudahlah lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga berterima kasih sudah mengantar adikku pulang kerumah," Akaba berkata.

"Ya sama-sama. Ah itu rumahku, kurasa cukup sampai sini saja juga tidak apa-apa mengantarnya. Terima kasih eee…"

"Akaba Hayato. Panggil saja aku Akaba," Akaba memberi tahu namanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Akaba Kun sudah mengantar kan ku pulang," Mamori tersenyum lembut.

Akaba agak sedikit terpesona dengan senyum Mamori tapi dia dengan cepat menyembunyikan kekagumannya.  
>"Iya… Ya sudah sampai jumpa lain waktu," Akaba langsung berbalik kearah rumahnya.<p>

"Hati-hati dijalan Akaba Kun," Mamori setengah berteriak. Akaba yang mendengar hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik kearah Mamori.

'Dia baik juga orangnya ya. Aku salah menilainya kalau dia menjengkelkan,' batin Mamori sambil masuk kerumahnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

* * *

><p>Akane : "update juga chapter 2. Sebelumnya maaf jika masih ada salah dalam pengetikan readers sekalin *sujud-sujud*"<p>

Fumiki : "nah, sekarang saatnya balasan review. Pertama dari Suzuki Honoda dan.. Yue ya?, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Namanya juga Akane baka. Hehehe.."

Akane : "hey! Wah terima kasih juga sudah dibilang keren .  
>Nah Suzuki dan Yue chan chapter 2 jangan lupa review lagi ya. Hahaha.."<p>

Fumiki+Akane : "minna.. review please…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning! **OC, TYPO, OOC (kemungkinan pasti ada)

**I Believe…**

SMU Deimon tempat Mamori bersekolah sudah mulai sunyi karena memang sudah memasuki waktu pelajaran. Keadaan kelas begitu tertib mendengarkan penjelasan guru mereka. Tapi tidak semuanya memperhatikan guru mereka, coba lihat saja keadaan kelas Mamori.

"Kira-kira siapa?"

"Yang benar?"

"Bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Dan percakapan lainnya. Mamori yang melihat sekilas juga penasaran apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman - teman sekelasnya sampai - sampai tidak fokus pada penjelasan guru mereka yang sedang mencorat - coret papan tulis.

'Mereka sedang membicarakan apa ya?' Mamori bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
>'Sebaiknya aku tanya kan saja sendiri,' Mamori baru saja mau bertanya pada salah satu sahabatnya dia sudah dipanggil gurunya.<p>

"Anezaki san bisa minta bantuanmu? Tolong ke perpustakaan sebentar, ambil kan aku sebuah buku matematika yang bersampul warna biru," kata guru tersebut.

"Baik sensei," Mamori langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menuju perpustakaan.

…..

"Aku penasaran bagaimana orangnya?"

"Aku juga. Nanti kita juga tahu ya,"

Percakapan 2 orang gadis yang berpapasan dengan Mamori di koridor membuatnya tambah penasaran.

"Ada apa dengan semuanya ya? Hm," Mamori hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Halo.. Anezaki san. Bisa kubantu kau mau mencari buku apa?" Sapa sekaligus tanya penjaga perpustakaan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Halo.. Kana san. Aku mau mencari buku matematika bersampul biru, tidak perlu diambilkan aku bisa ambil sendiri kok," Mamori tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah. Kalau kesulitan mencari bilang padaku saja ya," kata Kana.

"Baik,"

Mamori mulai menjelajahi buku – buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku perpustakaan.

"Matematika.. Biru.. Matematika.. Biru.."

Kata – kata itu terus terucap oleh Mamori selama mencari keberadaan buku yang di cari.

"Itu dia!" Mamori senang telah menemukan buku itu. Tapi bagaimana Mamori bisa mengambil buku itu? Sedangkan letak buku tersebut di rak yang lumayan tinggi.

"Bagaimana cara mengambilnya?" Mamori berpikir dan dia segera menemukan ide bagaimana dia akan mengambil buku itu.

Dia mengambil kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Mamori sudah berdiri diatas kursi itu dan mencoba meraih buku itu.

"Sedikit lagi… Sedikit lagi… Aku dapat!" Mamori mendapatkan buku itu tapi…

"EH?" Mamori terkejut karena keseimbangannya mulai goyah dan siap jatuh kebawah.

Dengan adegan gerak lambat sebentar lagi Mamori akan membentur lantai. Tapi…..

'Lho? Kenapa tubuhku tidak merasa sakit?' Mamori masih berpikir dalam otaknya.

"Hei, bisa cepat buka matamu dan berdiri sendiri?"

"Eh? Akaba kun!" Mamori terkejut melihat orang yang ternyata membopongnya ala bridal style.  
>'Pantas aku tidak merasa sakit saat jatuh tadi' Mamori masih berpikir lagi.<p>

"Halo… Kau tidak mengalami shock berat kan? Hanya karena jatuh dari kursi?"

"Te.. Tentu saja tidak," Mamori segera bangkit berdiri.

"Baguslah. Hmm.. jadi ini sekolahmu ya," Akaba memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Iya" jawab Mamori sekenanya.  
>"Tunggu! kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau juga memakai seragam sekolahku? Jangan – jangan kau…." Mamori mulai menyadari keberadaan Akaba yang 'tidak biasa' berada di sekolahnya.<p>

"Murid pindahan," jawaban singkat Akaba menjawab semua pertanyaan Mamori.

"HEH! Jadi yang dari tadi murid lain bicarakan itu kau ya? Ah, aku hampir lupa tujuanku kesini. Sudah dulu aku harus segera kembali ke kelasku," baru saja Mamori melangkah beberapa langkah panggilan Akaba langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu! Kau tahu kelas 2 – A dimana?" (saya lupa kelas Mamori tuh berapa. Maaf readers sekalian.. hehe)

"2 - A? Itu kelasku!" Mamori lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Oh.. Ya sudah sekalian saja," Akaba menarik tangan Mamori yang masih shock.

"Anezaki san, akhirnya datang juga. Mana bukunya? Lho? Disampingmu itu kalau tidak salah murid pindahan hari ini kan?" Guru itu mendekati Mamori dan Akaba.

"Anda benar sensei. Ini bukunya, boleh aku duduk sekarang?" Mamori memberikan buku kepada gurunya.

"Oh.. Iya silahkan.. silahkan.." Guru itu mempersilahkan Mamori.  
>"Nah, kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu dulu. Mari ikut aku," Guru itu mengarahkan Akaba ke depan kelas.<p>

"Murid-murid sekalian, di depan kalian ini adalah teman baru kalian. Bisa perkenalkan dirimu?" pinta guru tersebut dengan cepat hampir semua murid memperhatikan Akaba.

Akaba mengangguk kecil lalu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.  
>"Namaku Akaba Hayato. Mohon bimbingan kalian semua," Akaba merunduk sedikit.<p>

"Baiklah, Akaba san kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong," guru itu mempersilahkan Akaba untuk duduk.

"Baik, terima kasih sensei," Akaba mulai berjalan ketempat duduknya.

"Wah dia keren,"

"Wow…"

"Kerennya…"

Hampir semua gadis menggagumi Akaba.

"Ehem.. anak – anak," guru didepan coba menenangkan suasana kelas tapi sepertinya tidak dihiraukan muridnya yang terus menatap kagum pada Akaba.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi.

"Hah… anak – anak sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini," Guru itu keluar dari kelas.

Semua murid juga sudah mulai berhamburan kelas menuju kantin sekolah hanya menyisakan beberapa yang berada dikelas.

"Fuh, kebetulan sekali kita bisa satu sekolah bahkan sekelas," Akaba berkata sambil mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan nada-nada yang sangat kecil.

"Yeah… Akaba kun kau tidak ke kantin untuk membeli makanan?" tanya Mamori mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Fuh, aku malas mengantri bahkan berdesak-desakan di tempat itu," jawab Akaba.

"Kalau tidak ke kantin bagaimana kau makan? Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Mamori

"Tidak. Memangnya aku sepertimu, seperti anak kecil saja membawa bekal," Akaba tersenyum kecil mengejek Mamori.

"Kau! Biar saja," Mamori menghiraukan Akaba dan mulai berkumpul dengan 2 sahabatnya untuk makan bersama di bangku sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, Mamo chan kau terlihat akrab dengan Akaba kun. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya salah satu sahabat Mamori.

"Bukan hanya saling kenal dia bahkan tetangga baruku," Mamori mulai memakan bekalnya.

"HEH!" 2 sahabat mamori agak terkejut.

"Beruntung sekali kau Mamo chan," kata Ako.

"Iya benar. Kau beruntung Mamo.. bla bla bla…" kata sahabat Mamori yang satunya lagi.

Tapi Mamori tidak terlalu fokus dengan apa perkataan teman mereka, dia sendiri malah melirik ke arah Akaba yang sedang memainkan gitarnya.

'Akaba kun benar tidak ke kantin. Aku tidak tega juga kalo tidak berbagi makanan dengannya, padahal dia juga tetanggaku. Hah…' batin Mamori yang melirik sedikit kearah Akaba yang terus berkutat dengan gitarnya.

"Ini untukmu. Kebetulan aku bawa terlalu banyak. Bisa kita makan bersama-sama," Mamori menghampiri Akaba.

"Hm? Tidak perlu," Akaba terus berkutat dengan gitarnya.

SET  
>Mamori mengambil gitar Akaba dan meletakkan gitar itu dimeja Akaba lalu menaruh kotak bekalnya ke tangan Akaba.<p>

"Hey!" Akaba protes.

"Makan itu baru main kan gitarmu lagi," Mamori pergi keluar kelas.

"Hah? Apa-apaan dia itu. Fuh, ya sudah," Akaba membuka kotak bekal itu dan mulai memakannya.  
>'Hm.. enak juga makanannya' kata akaba dalam hati.<p>

-skip waktu sekolah-

Warna orange menghiasi langit sore hari ini. Suara teriakan para pemain amefuto Deimon juga menjadi pelengkap sore ini. Rutinitas sore hari yang menjadi kebiasaan tim Deimon Devil Bats yaitu latihan neraka sore *dibom Hiruma*

"Bunuh! Hancurkan! Bunuh! Hancurkan!" teriakan semangat dari bagian linebacker.

"Catch! Catch! Catch! Catch max!" Monta menangkap terus bola-bola yang terus mengarah kepadanya.

"YAHA! Lari terus cebol sialan!" Hiruma berlari di belakang Sena yang kewalahan menghindari peluru-peluru AK 47 Hiruma yang terus mengarah ke padanya.

Dan kegiatan anggota lain yang mereka lakukan saat berlatih.  
>Suzuna dan Mamori sedang berada dipinggir lapangan.<p>

"Mamo nee.. Mamo nee.." panggil Suzuna.

"Ya, ada apa Suzuna chan?" jawab Mamori.

"Aku dapat info kalau nanti ada anggota baru yang akan bergabung dengan tim kita lho," kata Suzuna.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Mamori mulai penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti dia siapa. Aku hanya tahu kalau akan ada anggota baru di tim kita,"

"Begitu.. Suzuna chan kau tahu darimana kalau di tim kita nanti akan ada anggota baru?" Mamori bertanya.

"fufufu… jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku ya Mamo nee," tawa Suzuna menyerupai Hiruma.

'Astaga.. aku baru tahu, kalau sifat iblis Hiruma bisa menyebar,' batin Mamori tidak lupa dengan ekspresi sweetdrop.

"Hey! Kalian berdua! Jangan hanya mengobrol! Cepat ambilkan minum!" teriakan super(?) Hiruma membuat Mamori dan Suzuna cepat-cepat membagikan minuman dan handuk bagi semua anggota.

"Cih, dasar wanita," kata Hiruma.

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Bisa kan tidak berteriak? Aku dan Suzuna tidak tuli tahu," Mamori mengelembungkan pipinya tanda kesal pada Hiruma.

"ya ya ya terserah ya Manager sialan. Kau bisa bicara nanti setelah aku memberikan pengumuman pada teri-teri sialan ini," Hiruma duduk dan mulai mengelap AK 47 nya.

"Dengar teri-teri sialan, tim kita akan merekrut 1 anggota lagi-"

"Ya! Benarkan apa kataku! Akan ada anggota baru!" Suzuna berteriak bangga(?)

'Suzuna! Jangan cari mati!' batin Sena.

'Bosan-'

'hidup-'

'rupanya anak ini.' pasti kalian tahulah siapa yang selalu kompak dalam keadaan apa pun.

'fugo fugo,' bahasa kuat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Komusubi.

CEKREK

"Aku tidak akan segan menembak kepalamu jika kau memotong pembicaraanku lagi cheers sialan," kata Hiruma dengan 4 sudut tanda ke kesalan di kepalanya dan sudah menempatkan moncong AK 47 nya tepat dikening Suzuna.

"a.. ampun you nii," Suzuna gemetar ketakutan.

"Setidaknya dia memiliki kemampuan yang lumayan. Hm.. itu dia ada dibelakang kalian," Hiruma mengakhiri pengumumannya.

Semua anggota langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat orang yang sudah resmi direkrut Hiruma.

"HEEEEEEHHHHH?" Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats berteriak (kecuali: Hiruma dan Musashi).

**To be continue…**

Akane: "akhirnya update juga chapter 3. Maaf lama menunggu readers.. yak! Langsung saja, balasan review. Pertama dari siapa Fumiki nee?"

Fumiki: "Dari Sasoyouichi, wah pengemar pair HiruMamo? Author gaje satu ini (nunjuk Akane) juga pengemar pair HiruMamo cuma kata dia lagi dapet inspirasi cerita dan jatuh karakternya ke AkaMamo. Sarannya juga terima kasih banyak. Chapter 3 sudah di update mohon review lagi ya,"

Akane : "Wah terima kasih ya atas reviewnya Sasoyouichi. Aku juga pengemar pair HiruMamo lho! *semangat 45*. Ok! review yang kedua dari Hana-chan kirei, arigatou atas sambutannya *merunduk*. Hwee! Masih sangat banyak kesalahan ya ternyata ceritaku. Saran-saran dan pemberitahuannya sangat sangat sangat sang- *PLAK* berguna lho Hana-chan. Terus beri saran dan beri kesalahan mana lagi dalam cerita saya ya Hana-chan. Chapter 3 sudah update mohon di review lagi ya Hana-chan,"

Fumiki+Akane: "REVIEW PLEASE…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning! **OC, TYPO, OOC (kemungkinan pasti ada)

**I Believe…**

"Setidaknya dia memiliki kemampuan yang lumayan. Hm ... itu dia ada dibelakang kalian," Hiruma mengakhiri pengumumannya.

Semua anggota langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat orang yang sudah resmi direkrut Hiruma.

"HEEEEEEHHHHH?" Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats berteriak (kecuali: Hiruma dan Musashi).

"PAMAN SABUTO?" teriak semua anggota Devil Bats.  
>(note: Sabuto, tukang kebun SMU Deimon)<p>

"Eh? Ha .. halo .. Anak-anak," jawab Paman Sabuto dengan tampang setengah bingung.

"Bukan bodoh! Yang dibelakang Pak tua itu orang yang ku maksud!" Hiruma agak jengkel.

"OH…" semuanya hanya menjawab singkat lalu melihat orang yang dibelakang Paman Sabuto.

"Terima kasih Paman, sudah mengantarkanku dimana ruangan klub amefuto," Akaba menunduk sedikit tanda terima kasih.

"Akaba Hayato, murid pindahan. Kebiasaan selalu membawa gitar kemanapun dia pergi. Dua bersaudara, adikmu laki-laki. Hoo … rumahmu juga baru pindah ternyata," Hiruma membaca isi buku hitam kecil miliknya.  
>"Hm?" Hiruma membaca salah satu info lalu sedikit melirik Mamori yang tak jauh di sampingnya.<br>"Baik! Aku sudah tahu kemampuanmu, tapi aku mau mengetes lagi tentang kemampuan amefutomu. Mulai dari ukur seberapa kecepatan larimu," Hiruma menutup buku kecilnya.

"Kau bisa ganti seragammu dulu dengan baju amefuto. Kami sudah menyiapkannya di dalam ruangan. Kurita bantu dia," ucap Musashi.

"Sisanya lanjutkan latihan masing-masing. Manager sialan ikut aku jangan lupa bawa stopwatchnya," Hiruma mulai berjalan ke arah lapangan di ikuti Mamori di belakangnya.

"Kalau Hiruma san ngetes Akaba san berarti kita lari bisa santai donk! Asik MAX!" Monta girang udah kaya monyet lepas dari kandangnya *dilepar pisang 1 sisir sama Monta*

"Kurasa tidak," Musashi menunjuk siapa yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Cerberus!" Sena dan Monta kompak.

"GRAOO!" Cerberus mulai mengejar para anggota Devil Bats yang teraniaya(?)

'Tuhan … apa tidak cukup aku bertemu dia di rumah dan di sekolah? Kenapa dia bergabung di tim kami…' Mamori hanya menunduk terlihat suram.

"Hoy .. Manager sialan." panggil Hiruma lirih, setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Mamori mendonggakkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Hiruma kun?" jawab Mamori.

"Dia bertentangga denganmu?" Hiruma bertanya.

"Dia? Akaba maksudmu?" jawab Mamori rada belum connect *ditabok sapu sama Mamori*

"Hm," jawab singkat Hiruma.

"Iya benar. Keluarganya baru pindah ke daerah rumahku. Ada apa Hiruma?" tanya Mamori

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Hiruma terus mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Hiruma! Akaba sudah siap!" teriak Kurita dari kejauhan di sebrang Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Yosh! 3 2-

DOR diakhiri dengan tembakan senjata Hiruma, Akaba langsung melesat lari.

"Berapa kecepatan larinya?" tanya Hiruma ke Mamori.

"Wah! Cepat! 4,4 detik!"

"Kekeke … tidak salah aku merekrutnya. Langsung ke tes selanjutnya," Hiruma berjalan lagi ke tempat yang dimaksud, di ikuti Mamori, Akaba dan Kurita.

~skip waktu latihan~

"Hah … cape seperti biasa MAX …." Monta terserang 5L (?)

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu berendam di air panas," Juumonji berkata.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," ucap Kuroki.

"Kita ke Onsen saja sekalian," usul Togano yang langsung di setujui 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya," Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano sudah menenteng tas mereka.

"Tunggu teman-teman, apa tidak sebaiknya kita tidak membuat pesta sambutan untuk Akaba san," cegah Kurita.

"Hah,"

"Haah,"

"Haaah,"

"Kami malas," ketiganya langsung jalan begitu saja.

"Hah … mereka itu. Yang lain bagaimana?" Kurita melihat teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ano.. eto.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa Kurita san, aku sudah janji hari ini akan pulang awal. Lagi pula Monta sendiri sudah ketiduran karena terlalu lelah," Sena melirik Monta yang sudah pulas tertidur.

"Hah… ya sudahlah, lain kali saja. Anezaki, Hiruma, dan Akaba dimana ya?" Kurita mencari 3 temannya itu.

"Anezaki sedang membereskan ruangan klub, Hiruma seperti biasa berkutat dengan laptopnya. Akaba sendiri mungkin sedang membereskan barang-barangnya," jelas Musashi.

"Begitu… Musashi, kita ke kedai yang di jalan sana yuk. Aku lapar…" Kurita memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang sedang kelaparan.

"Ya sudah," Musashi mulai berjalan.

"Teman-teman aku dan Musashi duluan ya," pamit Kurita lalu langsung mengejar Musashi yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Ya~ ayo kita juga pulang. Ya! Monmon! bangun! Kau mau pulang atau tidak!" Suzuna menendang Monta.

"Mukya! Pisangku!" entah Monta bermimpi apa tiba-tiba berteriak pisang, yang lain hanya sweetdrop.

"Oh iya, Mamori neechan bareng kita ga pulangnya?" Sena bertanya ke Suzuna.

"Aku lupa bilang ya? Tadi dia bilang kalau dia belum selesai beres-beres kita suruh pulang duluan aja," Suzuna menjelaskan.

"Oh … ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang," semuanya pun berjalan menuju gerbang SMU Deimon.

Keadaan ruangan klub Deimon Devil Bats begitu sunyi.

"Fuuhhh… selesai juga. Hiruma aku duluan ya, jangan lupa mengunci pintunya," Mamori sudah mau keluar.

"Fuh, kita bareng saja sekalian Anezaki. Arah rumah kita kan searah. Hiruma kami duluan," Akaba menyusul Mamori.

"Hm," Hiruma menjawab sekenanya tanpa melihat kedua orang itu.

'CKLEK' pintu pun tertutup menyisakan Hiruma sendiri dengan laptopnya.

Untuk sesaat Hiruma memandang pintu itu lalu ia mulai membereskan peralatannya dan mengunci pintu ruangan klub itu.

* * *

><p>Jalanan yang dilalui Mamori dan Akaba masih begitu ramai karena ini masih terbilang cukup masih sore.<p>

Pukul 07:25 , Mamori melihat jam tangannya.

"Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Akaba.

"Eh?"

"Fuh, kau ini kenapa sih? Aku tanya kau lapar tidak?" Akaba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak begitu kok," jawab Mamori

"Tidak begitu berarti ada rasa lapar. Ikut aku," Akaba menarik tangan Mamori tiba-tiba.

Sampailah mereka di restoran Italia.

"Mau apa kita kesini Akaba kun," ucap lirih Mamori agar suaranya tidak didengar orang.

"Tentunya saja makan tidak mungkin mau tidur kan?" Akaba terus menarik Mamori lalu duduk di meja yang letaknya dekat kaca.

"Aku juga tahu kalau mau makan, tapi ini restoran mewah kan?" Mamori agak bingung dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Akaba sampai-sampai membawanya ke restoran mewah yang mungkin saja membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk makan ditempat itu.

"Sudah tenang saja. Karena aku yang mengajak berarti aku yang traktir,"

Akaba mulai memanggil pelayan restoran dan memesan untuk dirinya dan menanyakan Mamori untuk memesan apa yang dia mau. Tidak berapa lama pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"Hm .. enak makanan ini. Setahuku rasanya tidak seperti ini, tapi kenapa ini enak ya?" Mamori menikmati makanannya.

"Di Italia memang rasanya berbeda dengan apa yang kau rasakan barusan. Direstoran ini makanan itu rasanya sedikit di modifikasi jadi agak berbeda tetapi tetap enak," Akaba menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu banyak ya,"

"Tentu saja, restoran ini langganan keluargaku sudah sejak lama. Bahkan sejak aku kecil, aku sering makan di sini," ucap Akaba lagi.

"Ah .. pantas saja, Semua pelayan toko dan koki yang tadi melihatmu seperti sudah akrab lama saja," Mamori berkata lagi.

"Mereka yang disini juga sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri. Lihat pelayan yang itu namannya Nato, yang disana Misa, dan bla bla bla…." Akaba memberitahu Mamori semua nama-nama orang yang bekerja di restoran Italia itu.

"Wah.. bahkan kau hafal semua nama pegawainya," kata Mamori.

"Akaba? Ah! Benar kau!" seorang Chef menghampiri Akaba.

"Fuh, paman. Iya ini aku, memangnya sudah lupa denganku?" kata Akaba.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sering berada di dapur jadi jarang melihat tamu, ini aku sedang santai saja ternyata kebetulan bertemu denganmu," ucap chef itu dengan tawa ramahnya.  
>"Wah ini siapa? Pacarmu ya? Tak di sangka cepat besar ya kau Akaba," Chef itu mengoda Akaba.<p>

"Ah.. ano.. eto.. aku hanya temannya, Paman. Salam kenal," Mamori langsung menjawab.

"Oh… Hahaha.. tapi kalau pacarnya akaba juga tidak apa-apa. biarpun anak ini terlihat menyebalkan tapi dia baik," Chef itu kembali tertawa.

"Fuh, sudahlah jangan meledekku terus. Dia temanku sekaligus tetanggaku, namanya Anezaki Mamori," Akaba berkata.

"Oh.. Anezaki Mamori. Perkenalkan aku Sugo," Paman itu tersenyum ramah.  
>"Oh iya, Akaba seragammu..? Kau sudah SMU ya?" Paman itu bertanya.<p>

"Ya," jawab Akaba singkat.

"Tidak terasa cepat juga ya. Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin saat kau melempar garpu ke tamu yang lain saat kesusahan memotong daging steak. Hahaha…" Paman Sugo tertawa lagi.

"Sudahlah, itu kan sewaktu aku umur 5 tahun. Masih saja mengingatnya," Akaba agak kesal.

"Kau tahu lagi Anezaki? Ada kejadian lucu lagi saat akaba makan di restoran ini. Waktu itu dia terjatuh gara-gara lari dari kamar mandi restoran saat melihat aku yang sengaja pakai topeng zombie mainan. Hahaha…" chef itu tertawa, Mamori yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya juga ikut tertawa.

Keadaan begitu menyenangkan dengan Paman Sugo yang menceritakan masa kecil Akaba yang membuat orang tertawa jika mendengarnya. Diluar ternyata hujan turun membasahi jalanan dan setiap sudutnya. Bernasib sial bagi yang tidak membawa payung dan terkena hujan itu tak terkecuali pria satu ini …

"Tch!" dia merasa kesal karena hujan langsung datang tanpa diinginkan.

Dia langsung berlari mencari tempat berteduh sementara. Dia langsung berinisiatif memasuki café kopi yang berada di pinggir jalan raya. Dengan cepat matanya mendapatkan meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Dia memesan 1 gelas kopi panas dan mulai meminumnya.

Saat meminum kopinya, matanya agak menyipit melihat seseorang yang dia kenal di restoran Italia berseberangan dengannya yang hanya dibatasi oleh jalan raya.

"Manager sialan?" hanya dua kata yang dia ucapkan.

Hiruma melihat Mamori dan seorang pria berseragam koki sedang tertawa entah membahas apa dan Akaba yang ada disana hanya diam menampakkan ekspresi kesal.

Hujan terus deras menguyur malam kota Deimon dan Hiruma hanya memandang 2 orang yang dia kenal dari seberang café dia berada.

**To Be Countinue**

* * *

><p>Akane : chapter 4 update! Maaf telat readers sekalian *sujud-sujud*<p>

Fumiki : udah, langsung balas review aja.

Akane : wah yang satu ini punya kekuatan suara super kali ya? Sampe tebing bisa runtuh. Hahaha

Fumiki : Pertama dari aku ya, balasan review dari Suzuki Honda, maafin author dodol itu *lirik Akane* updatenya telat banget. Nah ini udah di update, jangan lupa review lagi ya

Akane : next, dari hana-chan kirei, sarannya itu membantu banget lho. Ga ada kesan menggurui kok, malahan makasih banget banyak dikasih tau. Hehe.. jangan lupa review lagi ya

Akane+Fumiki : seperti biasa, review please…!


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning! **OC, TYPO, OOC (kemungkinan pasti ada)

**I Believe…**

"Kami pulang dulu ya paman," Mamori tersenyum pada sang Koki, Akaba sudah menunggunya di depan pintu restorant.

Hujan yang sempat menguyur kota Deimon sudah reda, orang-orang yang tadi berteduh kini sudah mulai memenuhi jalanan kembali.

"Paman itu sangat baik ya Akaba-kun." Mamori mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Fuh, begitulah. Sudah jam segini, aku antar kau pulang." Akaba memberhentikan taksi dan mengajak Mamori untuk masuk kedalam.

"Akaba sebelum kau pindah, kau tinggal dimana?" Mamori entah kenapa refleks saja menanyakan itu kepada Akaba.

Akaba diam sesaat, terlihat ada suatu ekspresi aneh ̶̶ lebih tepatnya seperti mengingat hal yang tidak mau dia ingat.

"Ah, maaf! Kalau itu hal yang tidak sopan aku minta maaf, tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa kok," Mamori agak merasa bersalah.

"Amerika." Akaba langsung menjawab.

"Eh? Jauh juga ya." Mamori tidak bicara banyak, ia tidak mau membahas hal yang mungkin Akaba bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti tadi.

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam. Akaba melihat lampu-lampu kota yang indah dari balik jendela taksi, begitu pula Mamori. Sesekali Mamori melihat kearah akaba memastikan mood Akaba tidak seperti ekspresi tadi.

"Terima kasih Akaba-kun sudah mengantarku pulang. Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu." Mamori membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak juga, ya sudah istirahat sana." Akaba langsung pergi begitu saja. Mamori tersenyum lembut melihat Akaba yang semakin jauh.

"Aku pulang! Ibu, kau dimana?" Mamori meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Disini Mamo-chan! Kau mandi saja dulu, lalu cepat kesini untuk makan ya!" kata Ibunya.

"Iya!" Mamori langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

~skip Mamori mandi~

Mamori dan Ibunya sedang makan malam, sesekali Ibunya bercerita tentang hal-hal yang membuat Mamori ingin tertawa.

"Mamo-chan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Ibu kalau kau sudah mempunya pacar?" celetuk Ibunya dengan ekspresi jahil.

Hampir saja Mamori menyemburkan air yang diminumnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. maksud Ibu?" Mamori mengelap air yang ada dimulutnya.

"Yang mengantarmu pulang tadi pacarmu kan?" goda Ibunya.

"Te.. tentu saja bukan. Dia itu kakaknya Nagashima, dia murid pindahan di sekolahku jadi pulangnya sekalian. Dia juga bergabung di tim Amefuto yang aku urus." Mamori coba menjelaskan.

"Oh.. sayang sekali, coba kalian pacaran pasti cocok." Ledek Ibunya lagi sambil tertawa.

"Ibu!" Sedikit seburat merah terlihat diwajah Mamori.

Begitulah kehangatan rumah Anezaki, walaupun Ayah Mamori sedang tidak ada dirumah karena tugas kerja. Mamori tetap merasa nyaman walau hanya dengan Ibunya.

~I Believe~

"Akaba, kau baru pulang?" tanya Saki, Ibu Akaba.

"Iya. Aku tadi ke restoran paman Sugo. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu." Akaba duduk disofa untuk melepas lelah.

"Oh.. dia, pasti restorantannya semakin pesat ya. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Saki bertanya lagi.

"Lumayan. Aku juga mengikuti klub olahraga amefuto, setidaknya jika 'dia' tidak disini aku bebas bermain amefuto." Akaba berkata.

"Ya sudah, kau mandi dan makan sana, lalu istirahat ya," ujar Saki. Akaba lalu mengikuti perintah Ibunya.

Saki melihat Akaba berjalan pergi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan Ibu ya Akaba …" ucap Saki sangat pelan.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua aktifitasnya tadi, Akaba sekarang berada dikamarnya memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Besok hari libur, tapi latihan amefuto tetap ada. Hm.. sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang." Akaba mulai memejamkan matanya dan terlelap tidur.

**Disaat yang sama di tempat lain…**

Hiruma berdiri dibaklon kamar apartementnya, melihat lampu-lampu kota yang belum padam.  
>Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya berhempas karena angin.<p>

'Tch, sudahlah jantung sialan. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya saat kau ungkapkan dulu kan? Jangan menjadi lemah seperti ini!' Hiruma berkata dalam hati. Lalu dia kembali mengingat kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Maaf Hiruma.. Aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu tidak lebih dari teman.. Maaf…" Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sepertinya agak kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Manager sialan, yang penting perasaan sialan ini sudah aku ungkapkan jadi tidak menganggu diriku." Hiruma menyeringai, tapi Mamori tahu kalau itu palsu. Hiruma hanya menutupi kekecewaannya dengan sikap barusan.

"Maaf Hiruma…" Mamori juga agak terlihat sedih melihat Hiruma seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin kan perasaan itu bisa dipaksakan.

**Flashback end**

Hiruma memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan hembusan angin malam itu. Lalu dia masuk kedalam, sebelumnya menutup pintu yang menghubungkan antara balkon dengan kamarnya.

~I Believe~

Minggu pagi ini tim Deimon Devil Bats mengadakan latihan dengan tim lain. Bus bercorak lambang Devil Bats sudah siap untuk membawa mereka pergi. Sebelum pergi Hiruma memberikan sedikit instruksi kepada anggotanya.

"Dengar orang-orang sialan! Seperti yang kalian tahu hari ini kita akan latihan dengan tim Ojo White Knight! Walaupun latihan jangan kalian anggap enteng atau kalian akan merasakan peluru-peluruku! Sekarang masuk kedalam bus! YAHA!" Hiruma langsung menembakkan senjatanya ke udara. Langsung semuanya berhamburan pergi ke dalam bus. Akaba berjalan santai seperti biasa.

"Buktikan kemampuanmu sekarang mata merah sialan. Kekeke …" Hiruma berkata pelan saat berjalan tepat disamping Akaba. Akaba menanggapinya hanya dengan senyum seperti menyanggupi.

Bus sudah mulai berjalan menuju sekolah Ojo.

"Aku pasti bisa melampaui Sakuraba-san! Semangat MAX!" Monta terlihat begitu berapi-api.

"Aku-"

"mendengar-"

"kebijakan monyet." kata Kuroki, Togano, dan Juumonji kompak.

"MUKYAA!"

"Ahaha…"Sena ketawa garing melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"YA~ Sena! Aku pasti mendukungmu! Sena pasti bisa kalahkan Shin-san!" Suzuna juga sepertinya bersemangat.

"Sepertinya semangat sekali mereka, padahal hanya latihan." Doburoku tersenyum kecil lalu meminum sakenya, dia duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Tentu saja pemabuk sialan, kalau tidak akan kuhabisi mereka dengan peluru-peluruku. Kekeke …" Hiruma kembali berkutik dengan laptopnya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Mamo-nee duduk dengan siapa ya? Tadi dia mau duduk denganku tapi aku sudah duduk sama Sena." Suzuna mencari-cari dimana Mamori duduk.

"Ano.. sepertinya itu Suzuna, duduk bersama Akaba-san." Sena menunjuk kesalah satu bangku.

"Fufufu… Mamo-nee, sepertinya ada cinta segitiga antara You-nii, Aka-nii, dan Mamo-nee, fufufu…" Suzuna cekikikan sendiri.

Telinga Hiruma bergerak-gerak.

CKREK

"Siapa yang kau sebutkan dari salah satu hal bodoh itu cheers sialan?" Hiruma menyeringai dan menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Suzuna.

"Am.. ampun You-nii." Suzuna sudah gemetaran ketakutan.

Jarak tempat Hiruma tidak jauh dari Suzuna, tepatnya bangku di depan Suzuna dan Sena duduk. Mamori dan Akaba berada di depan bangku Hiruma dan Doburoku.

Mamori yang mendengar percakapan Suzuna sepertinya agak malu, terlihat dari seburat merah di wajahnya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk.

'Suzuna-chan…' Mamori membatin.

'Hiruma… baik-baik saja kan? Aku masih khawatir, tentu saja yang berkaitan dengan 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Maaf Hiruma…' Mamori melihat pemandangan diluar dari balik jendela bus.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori, ternyata Akaba memperhatikan Mamori lalu kembali mendengarkan musik di ipodnya.

~I Believe~

**SMU OJO**

Sekarang para tim Deimon sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihan bersama tim Ojo.

"Hancurkan dan bunuh mereka! YAHA!" Hiruma dan anggotanya langsung membentuk formasi.

Murid-murid lain yang menyaksikan begitu antusias dan ramai sekali.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" setelah Hiruma meneriakkan kata terakhir, benturan keras antar lineman terjadi.

Hiruma berlari dengan tangan seperti melindungi sesuatu.

"Kejar setan itu! Bola ada apanya!" Salah satu tim Ojo berteriak.

"Jangan, abaikan dia! Itu tipuan! Fokus pada eyeshield 21!" teriak Takami pada anggotanya yang hampir saja tertipu dengan taktik Hiruma.

Sena terus melaju untuk menuju garis akhir, tapi Shin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Shin sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, spear tackle.

'Apa?' Shin terkejut, karena tiba-tiba Sena langsung berbelok ke kanan. Saat Shin mau menyusul Sena, Akaba sudah menghadangnya dan memperlambat gerakan Shin untuk menyusul Sena.

"YA~ Semuanya berjuanglah!" Suzuna memberi semangat teman-temannya.

Mamori serius merekam latihan itu dari pinggir beach. Doburoku, meminum sakenya sambil terus mengawasi latihan itu.

"HIIEEE!" Sena kaget sudah dihadang para anggota Ojo.

"Terus maju Sena-kun!" Kurita dan Daikichi menahan tim Ojo.

Sena cepat-cepat kembali ke jalurnya setelah tadi mengecoh Shin. Dia semakin mendekati garis akhir dan…

"TOUCH DOWN!"

Ya, tim Deimon berhasil mendapatkan poin pertama oleh Sena.

"Bagus Sena!" Monta memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kekeke … lumayan mata merah sialan. Setidaknya kau menghambat monster itu." Hiruma berdiri disamping Akaba.

"Fuh, spear tacklenya benar-benar irama yang luar biasa. Eyeshield 21 itu juga bagus irama larinya." ujar Akaba.

"YA~ Devil bats! Kalian hebat!" Suzuna berteriak senang.

'Akaba apa baik-baik saja ya? Tadi dia terkena spear tackle dari Shin,' Mamori berkata dalam hati.

Latihan pun dilanjutkan kembali. Kedua tim kembali fokus dan berkonsentrasi.

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Walaupun hanya latihan semuanya begitu antusias dan bersemangat.

"TOUCH DOWN!"

Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore, semuanya tampak kelelahan tapi masih terlihat sedikit tawa.

"Wah.. skornya Deimon 38 – Ojo 45. Apakah hari ini neraka akan menjemput kita?" Kuroki berkata. Yang lain membayangkan nasib mereka sudah pucat semua.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," Togano berkata.

"Auranya tiba-tiba berubah." Juumonji berkata.

Semuanya sedang duduk melingkar melihat coretan nilai latihan tadi yang dibuat Kuroki ditanah. Kecuali Akaba, Musashi, Suzuna, Mamori, Doburoku, dan Hiruma.

"KEKEKE …"

"MUKYAA! Malaikat maut datang!" Refleks Monta berteriak karena kaget.

"Benar monyet sialan! Dan sekarang malaikat maut ini akan mencabut nyawa kalian semua! KEKEKE…" Hiruma menembakan senjatanya keanggotanya yang sedang berkumpul itu.

Spontan mereka semua mencoba menghindari peluru-peluru itu.

"Hiruma-kun…" Mamori hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu menghampiri Hiruma.

"Ini baru pertarungan sesungguhnya," Musashi melihat cekcok mulut antara Hiruma dan Mamori dari pinggir lapangan, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Anggota yang tadi ditembaki juga langsung duduk kembali melihat pertarungan antara Hiruma dan Mamori. (dasar anggota cari mati *author dikeroyok sama tim DDB*)

Akaba yang ikut melihat tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang aneh dalam dirinya.

'Fuh, kenapa ini? rasanya aku tidak suka jika Anezaki dekat dengan Hiruma. Fuh, aneh…' batin Akaba lalu langsung pergi berniat untuk segera menganti bajunya.

Tim Deimon sekarang sudah bersiap untuk pulang, setelah acara saling berterima kasih atas latihan hari ini. Mereka kembali memasuki bus yang membawa mereka ke sekolah Ojo tadi pagi.

"Biar kita kalah tapi perlu dirayakan nih. Ayo kita rayakan teman-teman! Kita makan-makan!" kata Kurita semangat 45 kalau menyangkut soal makanan *author dilempar sama Kurita*

"Ide bagus! Ayo! Kalian ikut semua kan?" kata Monta semangat.

"Setelah berdiskusi kami memutuskan untuk ikut." Kata Juumonji. Pake diskusi segala, iya deh yang calon hakim cie cie *dihajar Juumonji dkk*

Setelah semua keputusan diambil, beberapa ada yang ikut beberapa lagi ada yang tidak ikut.  
>Yang tidak ikut Suzuna karena kakaknya udah tepar duluan, jadi harus cepet pulang. Mamori ga ikut gara-gara Suzuna ga ikut. Akaba dan Hiruma juga ga ikut. Yang lainnya ikut semua.<p>

~I Believe~

"Fuh, masih sore begini, kalau pulang pasti bosan." Akaba sedang menunggu kereta di stasiun bersama Mamori. Ingat kan? Rumah mereka itu berdekatan. Jadi peluang buat pulang bareng pasti sering banget.

"Anezaki?" panggil Akaba.

"Ya? Ada apa Akaba-kun?" Mamori menoleh ke arah Akaba.

"Setelah ini kau sibuk tidak?" Akaba bertanya.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa memangnya?" Mamori agak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Akaba bertanya begitu.

"Kalau begitu ajak aku berkeliling tempat ini ya." Akaba langsung saja menarik Mamori untuk memasuki kereta yang sudah datang.

Akaba dan Mamori berjalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah-daerah yang menurut Mamori perlu saja. Mereka juga makan bersama kadang juga diselinggi canda.

"Fuh, baru kali ini aku merasa sangat senang." Akaba melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tengelam.

Dia dan Mamori sekarang berada ditepi danau melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan digantikan bulan dan bintang.

"Memangnya selama ini tidak senang?" Mamori berkata.

"Selama di Amerika aku dilarang keras bermain amefuto oleh ayahku. Kadang aku diam-diam bermain juga, untuk melatih kemampuanku." Akaba menjawab.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa Ayahmu melarang?" Mamori bertanya lagi.

"Fuh, entahlah. Lama-lama aku tidak tahan pada sikapnya makanya aku pindah ke jepang lagi bersama Ibuku." Akaba mulai memainkan gitarnya.

'Akaba.. entah kenapa melihatnya saat bercerita tadi raut wajahnya seperti lelah sekali,' kata Mamori dalam hati.

'Baru kali ini aku bercerita tentang hidupku kepada wanita, selain ibuku dan-'

"Akaba!" teriak seorang gadis membuat Mamori dan Akaba yang tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya melihat kebelakang mereka.

"Benar kau ternyata!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Kau!" Akaba terkejut, gadis itu hanya tersenyum ramah.

**To Be Continue…**

Akane : chapter 5 selesai juga…

Hiruma: heh! Author gaje! Apa maksudnya cinta segitiga! Semua juga tahu kalau aku hanya cocok dengan manager sialan!

Mamori: *blushing* Hi.. Hiruma… *terharu*

Akane: cie cie.. sebuah pengakuan tuh kayanya.. Gimana Mamo-nee terima aja

Mamori: Aku…

Hiruma+Akane: *nunggu+H2C*

Akaba: Tunggu! Dia itu cocok denganku tahu!

Hiruma: Apa kau bilang mata merah sialan!

Akane: yah.. perang dunia akan dimulai. Kita tutup aja deh Mamo-nee

Mamori: ok! Para readers setelah baca cerita nan gaje ini silahkan tinggalkan review anda :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Eyeshield 21 **** RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning! **OC, TYPO, OOC (kemungkinan pasti ada)

**I Believe…**

* * *

><p>"Akaba!" teriak seorang gadis membuat Mamori dan Akaba yang tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya melihat kebelakang mereka.<p>

"Benar kau ternyata!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Kau!" Akaba terkejut, gadis itu hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Lama tidak jumpa ya Akaba," gadis itu kembali tersenyum ke Akaba.

"Youko…" Akaba berkata lirih.

"Tidak kuduga ternyata kau kembali lagi ke jepang." gadis itu berjalan mendekati Akaba dan semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti mendekatiku Youko, aku sudah punya pacar." Akaba berkata tegas.

'Sudah punya pacar? Dengan gitarnya? xixixi,' batin Mamori.

Gadis itu agak terkejut, "Benarkah? Kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku? Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan satu kali lagi Akaba?" gadis itu marah besar sembari menanggis.  
>"Aku tahu kau Akaba, jadi aku tidak percaya kalau kau sudah mempunyai pacar. Kau itu tipe tidak mudah mencintai seseorang dengan cepat." kata gadis itu.<p>

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Dia pacarku!" Akaba langsung merangkul Mamori.

"Eh?" Mamori hanya terkejut dengan pernyataan Akaba.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya." Youko tetap pada pendapatnya.

Beberapa detik setelah Youko berkata Akaba mencium Mamori.

"Sekarang kau percaya? Kau tahu sifatku, aku tipe orang yang tidak suka berbohong. Jadi sekarang kami mau pergi." Akaba menarik Mamori untuk pergi.

"Akaba… tidak mungkin. Aku memang bersalah telah mengkhianatimu, tapi aku mau berubah semenjak kau pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang... usahaku sia-sia saja…" ucap Youko lirih, air mata sudah mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

Setelah agak jauh dari tempat tadi, Akaba berhenti berjalan.

"Anezaki," panggil Akaba tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Mamori semenjak dicium oleh Akaba tadi hanya bengong.

"Anezaki…" Akaba melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka Mamori.

"Ah iya!" Mamori sepertinya sudah sadar.

"Maaf soal tadi, aku terpaksa melakukannya padamu." ujar Akaba.

"Benar juga! Kau ini, seenaknya saja mencium orang! Kau kira aku ini apa?"

Mamori yang baru sadar langsung marah-marah pada Akaba.

"Fuh, aku memang salah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu." Akaba menoleh ke Mamori.

"Pertolongan?" Mamori masih bingung.

"Iya, untuk sementara berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku sampai Youko percaya." Akaba berkata.

"Eh? Tadi kau sudah menciumku seenaknya dan sekarang kau mau aku pura-pura menjadi pacarmu? Ya tuhan sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan maniak gitar ini sebenarnya sih?" kata Mamori.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," kata Akaba agak kecewa.

Mamori yang tidak tegaan akhirnya berkata mengiyakan.

"Ingat ya, sampai dia percaya saja." Mamori berkata.

"Fuh, kau ini cerewet sekali. Cepat ayo pulang,"

~I Believe~

Mamori memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

'Akaba itu keterlaluan sekali, walaupun ia terpaksa melakukannya tapi kan itu… itu.. ciuman pertamaku,' Mamori langsung blushing.  
>'Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Keadaan Akaba bagaimana ya? Tadi aku lupa menanyakan keadaannya yang terkena spear tackle dari Shin,' Mamori bangkit lalu menuju meja belajarnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia langsung mengetik sesuatu.<p>

Tak beberapa lama ponsel Mamori berbunyi lalu dia terlihat lega sekali.

"Syukurlah Akaba tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah aku mau tidur, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Mamori kembali ke ranjangnya dan tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p><strong>SMU Deimon<strong>

'Aku tidak suka pelajaran menggambar!' jerit Mamori dalam hati. Dia hanya bisa tertunduk melihat hasil karyanya yang ga jelas apa bentuknya *author dilempar sama Mamori*.

"Anak-anak, mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Kita kedatangan teman baru, perkenalkan namamu." kata guru itu.

Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa murid baru itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Youko Habusa. Mohon bimbingan dari kalian semua." Youko membungkuk.

"Youko, kau bisa duduk ditempat yang kosong." ucap guru itu, lalu Youko berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Dan tempat itu tepat dibelakang bangku Akaba, sekilas Akaba tetap datar tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun saat Youko lewat di depan bangkunya.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Akaba langsung dengan suara agak kecil sehingga semuanya tidak mendengar.

"Tujuanku? Tentu saja mendapatkan kau lagi Akaba-kun," Youko sudah duduk dibangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah ada orang lain jadi percuma jika kau mendekatiku lagi." kata Akaba.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku berhasil atau tidak mendapatkanmu lagi Akaba-kun." gadis itu tersenyum saat Akaba menoleh kebelakang.

"Fuh, kau tidak akan pernah bisa." Akaba kembali mengerjakan tugas menggambarnya.

"Kalian selesaikan tugas itu, Sensei mau ada urusan sebentar." Guru itu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Sugoi.. Akaba-kun! Gambarmu bagus…" Youko sudah berada disamping Akaba.

"Pergi." hanya itu yang dikatakan Akaba pada Youko.

"Tidak, aku mau melihat gambarmu dari sini." Youko tersenyum.

Akaba meninggalkan Youko dan tiba-tiba menghampiri bangku Mamori.

"Fuh, tidak jelas, bentuk apa itu? Sini aku bimbing." Akaba membantu Mamori menggambar, dengan membimbing tangan Mamori.

"Kau ini!" bisik Mamori kesal.

"Diam, aku tidak mau dia terus mendekatiku." ternyata Akaba sengaja melakukan itu agar Youko membenci Akaba. Dan sepertinya berhasil, Youko terlihat kesal dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Murid lain yang melihat adegan Akaba dan Mamori berpegangan tangan bersama untuk melukis hanya bisa bengong.

"Ma.. mamo-chan dan Akaba.." kata Ako –sahabat Mamori-.

"Mereka…" kata Sara.

Hiruma yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya langsung menutup laptopnya dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengikutinya," Musashi mengikuti Hiruma dan meninggalkan Kurita yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar gara-gara asik melihat hasil karyanya yang mengambar makanan.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" kata Musashi.

"Kekeke… jangan bodoh orang tua sialan. Aku keluar bukan karena adegan mereka itu ya, aku mau pergi sebentar untuk membeli permen karet," kata Hiruma.

"Tidak usah berbohong, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu kau sudah mati-matian menghilangkannya, tapi sulit. Benar kan semua pernyataanku?" Musashi bersandar ditembok koridor kelas.

"Terserah kau saja orang tua sialan. Latihan sore nanti dan seminggu kemudian kau urus bocah-bocah sialan itu." kata Hiruma.

"Dan seminggu kemudian?" Musashi bertanya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar di Amerika, kau gantikan aku sementara aku pergi, manager sialan bisa membantumu nanti." Hiruma langsung pergi.

~I Believe~

Hari-hari Mamori mulai berubah semenjak ia harus menjadi pacar bohongan Akaba. Dari Mamori harus membawakan bekal untuk Akaba, selalu bersama-sama, dan pulang bersama. Yang terakhir mungkin tidak masalah bagi Mamori karena memang biasanya mereka pulang bersama.

Itu semua demi menjauhkan Youko dari Akaba, sebenarnya Mamori agak kurang setuju tapi mau pakai cara apalagi kecuali cara itu. Dan rencana mereka sepertinya berhasil, Youko semakin kesal jika melihat mereka bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak mau membiarkan ini terus terjadi!" Youko mendobrak meja belajarnya dengan kencang.  
>"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Akaba kembali padaku." kata Youko, beberapa detik kemudia dia tersenyum licik seperti menemukan hal bagus.<p>

"Lihat Akaba-kun, kau akan memilih sendiri bahwa akulah orang yang kau sayangi." kata Youko.

~I Believe~

"Sibuk sekali sepertinya," kata Akaba melihat Mamori mengerjakan sesuatu dikelas –guru mereka sedang absen jadi jam pelajaran kosong-.

"Iya, aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri semenjak Hiruma pergi ke Amerika 3 hari yang lalu." Mamori tetap konsen dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimejanya.

"Memangnya dia ada urusan apa pergi ke Amerika?" Akaba bertanya.

"Entahlah, kata Musashi dia hanya ada urusan sebentar. Dan menyuruh Musashi dan aku untuk mengurus tim sementara dia pergi." jawab Mamori.

"Anezaki-san, kau di cari seseorang di dekat ruangan olahraga." kata seorang murid laki-laki memanggil Mamori.

"Ah, baik aku akan kesana. Akaba aku pergi dulu," Mamori langsung pergi ke tempat yang diberi tahu anak laki-laki tadi.

Mamori berjalan menuju ruangan olahraga, keadaan cukup sepi karena masih jam pelajaran tentunya.

"Siapa yang mencariku ya?" Mamori hanya mangangkat kedua bahunya.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang dimaksud anak laki-laki yang memberitahu Mamori tadi, ia mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin ada ditempat itu.

"Tadi katanya ada seseorang yang menungguku, ini tidak ada seorang pun. Hah…" kata Mamori.

"Aku yang menunggumu." belum sempat Mamori menoleh kebelakang orang itu sudah membekap Mamori dan setelah itu Mamori pingsan.

"Lama sekali, sebenarnya siapa yang dia temui?" Akaba memainkan gitarnya dengan malas. Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Lama sekali kau ini." kata Akaba.

"Akaba-kun," kata orang seberang telepon.

'Youko! Ini suara Youko! Kenapa ponsel Anezaki ada padanya?' batin Akaba.

"Aku tahu kau bingung dan terkejut Akaba-kun, tapi hal ini lebih mengejutkanmu. Anezaki Mamori sekarang ada padaku, datang ke bangunan tua sore ini. Kau ingat? tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, Saat kau menyelamatkanku dari gangguan preman-preman dulu. Jaa, sampai bertemu nanti ya." Youko menutup telepon.

"Anezaki…" kata Akaba pelan.

Matahari semakin tenggelam di sebelah barat, hari semakin sore. Akaba terlihat cemas tapi ia bisa menutupi ekspresi yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Laju motor yang ia kemudikan semakin cepat tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap Mamori.

'Gara-gara aku Anezaki jadi terlibat hal-hal begini. Maaf Anezaki…' Akaba berkata dalam hati.

~I Believe~

Suatu tempat yang begitu sepi, bangunan disekitarnya juga tampak tidak berpenghuni. Dan keadaannya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan layak.

Akaba sampai di tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Youko. Dia memparkirkan motornya di depan bangunan itu dan meletakkan helmnya.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, 'panggilan masuk.' pikir Akaba. Lalu dia menangkat panggilan itu.

"Waktumu 20 menit untuk menemukan gadis itu. Jika terlambat sedikit saja maka dia akan rata bersama tanah. Aku bilang begitu karena 20 menit lagi, karena sebenarnya bangunan ini akan diratakan untuk dibangun sebuah apartement. Dan perataannya 20 menit lagi saat para petugas datang." kata diseberang telepon.

"Kau! Dimana Anezaki disekap?" tanya Akaba.

"Tentu saja kau cari sendiri Akaba-kun. Tapi ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Anezaki, yaitu kau kembali padaku, maka Anezaki selamat." kata Youko.

"…." Akaba tampak berpikir.

"Akaba pasti kau bisa menyelamatkanku, jika kau menyerah sekarang, usaha kita selama ini hanya sia-sia saja!"

Terdengar dari seberang telepon Youko, Mamori berteriak.

'Anezaki…' kata Akaba dalam hati.

"Berisik!" Youko sepertinya membentak Mamori.  
>"Bagaimana Akaba? Tampaknya kau berpikir keras ya. Aku bisa sangat mudah menghentikan pengusurannya karena perusahaan yang akan membangun apartement ini adalah perusahan ayahku. Dan waktumu 10 menit lagi lho." Youko tersenyum licik disebrang sana.<p>

'Anezaki… fuh, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Anezaki,' kata Akaba dalam hati lalu menutup telepon dan bergegas masuk kedalam bangunan.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa Akaba bisa mencarimu gadis bodoh," Youko melihat kearah Mamori lalu menutup mulut Mamori dengan saputangan. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Mamori sendiri diruangan itu.

'Akaba… kau pasti bisa!' kata Mamori dalam hati sambil melihat cahaya yang menebus lubang kecil pada tembok didepannya.

Akaba berlari, menelusuri setiap ruangan dibangunan itu dan rata-rata hasilnya nihil.

'Bagaimana cukup waktuku jika harus memeriksa setiap ruangan yang banyak seperti ini?' batin Akaba dengan nafas yang memburu karena sudah kelelahan dan melihat jam tangannya yang ternyata waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi.

'Tunggu, tadi saat di telepon, Youko bisa melihatku sedang berpikir. Berarti ruangan itu yang terlihat dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Tempat itu disana!' Akaba langsung berlari keruangan yang dia yakini Mamori ada disana.

**BRAK**

"Anezaki!" Akaba memanggil Mamori.

Mamori menoleh kearah kanan, dan mendapati Akaba yang berhasil menemukannya. Akaba dengan cepat membuka tali-tali yang melilit di tubuh Mamori.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Akaba bertanya.

"Iya, Akaba kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." kata Mamori.

"Kau benar, waktu kita 2 menit lagi. Cepat!" Akaba menarik Mamori.

Mereka terus berlari menuruni tangga, sekilas mamori melihat jendela yang ada ditangga. Ia melihat petugas sudah bersiap meratakan bangunan itu.

"Mereka sudah datang, bagaimana ini Akaba? Kita masih di lantai 2." Mamori sudah panik.

"Kita melompat saja, itu disana, kita melompat dari jendela itu saja." Akaba menarik Mamori.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau ini gila ya? Ini lantai 2?" kata Mamori.

"Hanya lantai 2 tidak masalah. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menangkapmu." Kata Akaba.

Mamori masih agak ragu dengan rencana Akaba.

"Kau ini lama! Tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Terpaksa melompat bersama." Akaba menarik Mamori.

"Apa?" Terlambat, Mamori sudah ditarik oleh Akaba dan mereka sudah melompat kebawah. Mamori tidak berani membuka matanya.

**HUP**

Entah memang termasuk kekuatan dalam latihan amefuto atau bagaimana. Akaba berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Bahkan dengan kaki yang mendarat duluan, Mamori dibopong Akaba dengan gaya ala Bridal Style (maaf kalo salah namanya).

"Buka matamu, kita sudah berhasil lompat." kata Akaba.

"Eh? Hah… ku kira kita akan mati." kata Mamori turun dari bopongan Akaba.

"Dan sekarang kalian akan benar-benar mati." kata berat dari seorang pria, dibelakangnya ada beberapa pria lain sekitar 3 orang.

Mamori yang ketakutan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Akaba.

"Aku sudah memikirkan cara terakhir untuk mendapatkanmu Akaba. Jika gadis itu mati, kau tidak punya pilihan kecuali hanya kembali padaku." Youko berjalan dari belakang semua laki-laki tadi.

"Akaba aku takut.." kata Mamori mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalian habisi gadis dibelakang laki-laki itu." Youko memerintahkan anak buahnya lalu berjalan mundur pergi entah kemana.

"Anezaki cari tempat aman!" kata Akaba, Mamori langsung menurut.

"Jika kalian mau menghabisi gadis itu, kalian harus melawanku dulu." kata Akaba pada anak buah Youko.

"Dengan senang hati. Hahaha… semuanya habisi dia." kata pemimpin dari preman-preman itu.

Perkelahian itu pun langsung terjadi, tidak ada yang mengetahui perkelahian itu selain yang terlibat. Jelas saja tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan petugas pengusuran sekalipun karena mereka berkelahi di belakang gedung.

Satu persatu preman itu bisa dikalahkan oleh Akaba. Akaba bisa menanggani karena dia tidak hanya memakai kekuatan tapi juga taktik, berbeda dengan para preman yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan mereka.

Youko yang melihat perkelahian itu juga tampaknya agak kesal dengan kekalahan anak buahnya, yang satu demi satu mulai kalah. Lalu dia mulai berjalan ke suatu arah.

Mamori yang juga melihat kejadian itu merasa takut dan cemas. Dia terus berdoa agar Akaba bisa mengatasi preman-preman itu.

"Disini kau rupanya." Youko memegang kedua tangan Mamori dari belakang.

"Youko!" Mamori terkejut.

"Ya, ini aku! Kau juga lihat? Anak buahku akan segera kalah total. Dari pada aku tidak bisa mencapai sama sekali tujuanku, lebih baik aku menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri." Youko merogoh pisau lipat dari saku blazernya.

"Youko hentikan! Kau hanya terhasut dengan rasa bencimu!" Mamori mencoba menghentikan Youko.

Youko sudah mengayunkan pisaunya kearah Mamori tapi tangan Mamori menahan tangan Youko yang memegang pisau.

"Youko! Sadarlah! Aku tahu kau pasti gadis baik. Jika tidak baik kenapa Akaba dulu mau menjadi kekasihmu," kata Mamori lagi.

Sepertinya perkataan Mamori berhasil membuat Youko tersadar, terlihat sudah agak berkurang tekanan tangan Youko yang mengarah ke Mamori.

"Akaba mungkin sudah tidak bisa menerimamu lagi, tapi cobalah untuk mengerti Akaba. Apa kau tahu selama ini akaba tidak bahagia karena tidak bebas bermain amefuto? Pertanyaanku barusan memang terdengar bodoh tapi amefuto bagi akaba sangat penting. Disaat Akaba tidak bahagia karena tidak bebas bermain amefuto kau malah mengkhianatinya selama dia di Amerika. Itu semakin membuatnya terpuruk." lanjut Mamori.

Pisau terjatuh dari tangan Youko, dia sendiri langsung jatuh ketanah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku jahat sekali…" kata Youko sambil menanggis.

"Tidak Youko-chan, aku tahu kau pasti benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengkhianti Akaba. Pasti ada sebab kau begitu." Mamori memeluk Youko.

"Anezaki… kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Padahal semenjak aku tahu kau kekasih Akaba aku selalu menganggumu dan juga hubungan kalian." Youko melihat Mamori.

"Aku tahu kau masih sangat menyayangi Akaba, tapi Akaba sudah tidak memiliki rasa sayang lagi padamu Youko. Dan perasaan itu tidak bisa diatur atau dipaksakan. Aku juga tidak berhak membencimu juga kan?" Mamori tersenyum pada Youku.  
>"Menghilangkan perasaan tertentu dalam hati itu memang sulit Youko-chan. Tapi kalau kita yakin, kita pasti bisa." Mamori melihat langit sore itu.<p>

Youko agak terkejut dengan semua perkataan Mamori.

"Kau benar Anezaki, tidak seharusnya aku terus menganggu kalian dan mencoba memaksa Akaba untuk menyukaiku lagi. Dan hari ini aku mengaku kalah, kalian.. berbahagialah. Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi." Youko pergi meninggalkan Mamori.

"Kau pasti bisa menemukan kebahagianmu diluar sana Youko-chan," Mamori tersenyum melihat Youko yang semakin pergi jauh.

"Anezaki! Kau tidak apa-apa? dimana Youko?" Akaba entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Mamori.

"Mou! Kau ini mengagetkanku- Akaba! Kau terluka! Kepalamu tidak apa-apa kan? Luka di pipimu parah tidak?" sifat overprotektif Mamori mulai muncul, Akaba hanya sweetdrop.

~I Believe~

Akaba dan Mamori sekarang berada disebuah taman bermain. Bukan! Mereka tidak bermain permainan anak-anak itu. Mamori yang mengajak Akaba untuk mengobati luka memar Akaba.

"Dia berkata seperti itu?" Akaba meyakinkan Mamori.

"Iya, lalu dia pergi." Mamori baru saja menceritakan kejadian saat Youko hampir saja melukainya.

Mamori terus mengobati luka-luka Akaba. Tiba-tiba Mamori seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa? seperti ada yang kau lupakan," kata Akaba tepat sasaran seperti yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Mamori.

"Iya, aku baru ingat. Kalau aku sekarang berada disini… bagaimana dengan latihan sore ini?" kata Mamori, Akaba juga baru sadar.

**Ditempat lain…**

"Hiruma san! Mamori san! Kapan kalian kembali!" Monta frustasi kenapa latihan sore malah menjadi tukang bangunan mendadak. Anggota lain juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"YA! Kalian bersemangatlah!" Suzuna hanya bisa menyemangati.

"Tanganku kena palu terus…" Kurita pundung karena tidak bisa memukul paku, malah jarinya terus yang terkena palu.

Ya, sore yang mengembirakan sekaligus kesialan bagi anggota Devil Bats.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p>Akane: chapter 6 sudah update!<p>

Monta: MUKYA! KENAPA KAMI JADI TUKANG BANGUNAN MAX!

Akane: tanya sama Musashi-san. Hehehe… *siap-siap kabur*

Mamori: eits, sebentar Akane-chan sebelum kabur penutupan dulu.

Akane: oh iya-iya. Readers yang sudah membaca silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya

Mamori: ok teman-teman silahkan keroyok author gaje ini! *devil mode on*

Akane: nani?


End file.
